Followers
The ones whose faith you try to gain. __TOC__ Roles diplomat.jpg|Diplomat socialiser.jpg|Socializer priest.jpg|Priest child.jpg|Child city leader.jpg|City Leader cannibal.jpg|Cannibal baby.jpg|Baby terraformer.jpg|Terraformer Minder.jpg|Miner warrior.jpg|Warrior Builder.jpg|Builder fisherman.jpg|Fisherman Explorer.jpg|Explorer farmer.jpg|Farmer trader.jpg|Trader Builder Sets out to build farms and monuments. Miner Mining in different biomes requires different amounts of stamina because the lodes have been overgrown by vegetation. Stamina required: * Deep jungle: no mining * Jungle: 50% more * Savannah: 25% more * Desert: normal Farmer Followers can work farms in order to get Food. Working a farm will drain it's pool, meaning that the workers will have to wait until it replenishes. As they farm, water from the surrounding areas will be depleted. Explorer Explores the world and is essential in discovering new words. Followers can only build cities in areas that have been previously explored. Trader The trader travels between cities with its cow, once there it transfers money and then takes the ware back to the city. The ware is transferred upon arrival. Priest The priest will approach other cities and spread his views on commandments, trying to convince others to accept the same associations. Terraformer The terraformer is able to plant or cut down vegetation and transfer water between tiles. Terraforming is used to change the environment to fit the players needs. Terraforming does not happen unless the player tells the followers to do it or an association created a terraforming commandment. Terraforming projects involve the whole city to help with transferring water and planting trees. Fisherman The fisherman comes in play once a city by a coast has been built. Fish schools are mostly close by to the coast and fishing also brings the discovery of the word "Ocean" forward, so your followers can eventually set sail to discover other islands. Hunter Followers can hunt animals for Food. Hunting will require the followers to use Metals in order to produce weapons. The more Metals spent, the better the chances for the hunt (especially important when hunting predators that can fight back). City Leader Sits on top of each city center and shows when an association has been made or how well a new commandment has been received by the inhabitants. Warrior The warrior comes in to play when there is war between cities or if a commandment tells followers to destroy animals or other followers. Cannibal Eats other followers after the player issued a corresponding commandment or an association stating to consume others has been formed. Baby Babies consume food from their parent's storage, although not as much as when they transitioned into children. Child Children will stay in their parent's cities and do nothing until they're old enough. If the parents migrate to another city during that time, they will move with them. If the city is overpopulated, they can't find a place to live and will not grow up. This is problematic because children consume much more food than grown ups. Follower Properties By clicking on a follower the player can see a wide variety of properties. * Happiness: is determined from city needs. They affect how effective the people are at working. If they're unhappy they will not work as much. * Children: each follower can not have more than three children. This section indicates how much time has to pass before another baby is born and how many the follower already has. * Age: modifies how well followers perform tasks such as working and reproduction. Followers work at their best during their middle years; early on they are too inexperienced, when they become older they become inefficient. Too high age causes a follower to die. * Stamina: each task a follower does requires stamina. Once a follower's stamina is depleted, rest is needed to replenish it again. * Hunger: if the hunger bar reaches zero, a follower will starve to death. * Food Storage: each follower has their own personal food storage and will refill it at their city if they're running low. * Current Action: Indicates what the follower is currently doing and if it's based on a commandment written by a player or because the follower just wants to. * Personal needs: shows the individual cravings of the selected follower.